Kokoro
by Predominantly Normal
Summary: A lonely scientist built a machine, the result being nothing short of a miracle. But this miracle lacked something that he needed; a Heart. (slight insinuated Style.)


**I DO NOT OWN KOKORO OR SOUTH PARK**

_Author's Notes- _

_-I don't usually write angst, so I tried to make it as good as possible. Any tips would be nice._

_-This story is based off the Vocaloid song called '__Kokoro__' check it out on YouTube._

_-Kokoro means 'Heart' in Japanese._

_-Please Review! _

XXXXX

A living automaton, created by a lonely scientist. One could only begin to explain it as a '_miracle_'. But, of course, this 'miracle' lacked something. A Heart.

Stan looked upon his creation, his sharp blue eyes going up and down the robotic boy he had made. The boy looked perfect; a soft, thin face, covered on top with a crown of curly red hair and covered again with a green Ushanka hat. His frame was thin and well-made, his spine just a bit longer than the young raven-haired scientist's. Long legs accompanied the upper-frame, making the robotic boy a sight to see. Every detail was perfect. Under closed eyelids, piercing green eyes shone with a glossy luster.

Stan, in hopeful attempt, activated the machine. Wires clicked to life, and gears moved. The whole thing shook for a moment, before finally opening its' eyelids. The eyes were dull as they examined the area. Once they finally reached the young man, they stopped. The automaton tilted its' head.

"Master." He addressed. "Who am I?"

Stan's eyes welled with tears. It had been a success! The smaller boy hugged his robotic creation, a steady course of tears trailing down his face.

"Kyle!" Stan whimpered, tilting his head upward to look at his creation.

'Kyle' only tilted his head. "Is that what you wish to name me?" He asked, his high-pitched voice in monotone.

"Of course. I'm Stan." The raven-haired boy introduced himself happily, placing a hand to his chest.

"Stan." The robot repeated.

Stan scrambled to the back of his ramshackle laboratory, picking up a potted plant with a bow tied around it. He walked back over to Kyle, a cheerfully overjoyed smile on his face.

"Let's plant this, Kyle." Stan instructed.

Kyle only stared at him blankly and nodded. "If that is what you wish." He answered.

Stan smiled. He knew this wasn't perfect. He knew that this automaton would never replace his deceased best friend. But he had to try. He made his way to a clearing outside his home and started digging.

"Kyle, pass me a spade." Stan ordered.

Kyle nodded and retreated back to the house, shortly returning with a small shovel in hand. He handed to shovel to Stan, his expression still bleak. Stan beckoned for Kyle to join him, to which Kyle obliged.

"I missed you, Kyle." Stan admitted, patting down the moist soil.

"I must have missed you as well, then." Kyle responded.

"I hope you did." Stan looked at Kyle with a sad expression. His best friend was missing something; emotions. A heart.

"What do you wish most, Stan?" Kyle asked as he brushed off his dirty hands.

"I wish for you to once again see the joy and sorrow of human life, Kyle." Stan said wistfully, pulling his creation into a hug.

Kyle didn't do anything as he felt warm tears reach his back. His face was cold and confused. He didn't pull his arms up to embrace Stan, he just stared into space.

"Why do you cry?" He asked Stan, aware that his back now had a wet trail of tears going down it.

Stan pulled back, his hands resting on Kyle's shoulders. Stan closed his eyes and regulated his breathing before speaking again. "Because you cannot."

Kyle nodded. He didn't quite understand. Why would one cry, just because someone else couldn't? It was confusing. He wasn't hardwired to comprehend such... Emotion.

Days passed, and Stan tried to teach Kyle everything he could in that time. Friendship. Trust. Loyalty. Kindness. Love.

It was at the end of the seventh day, late afternoon, when the two found themselves in a grassy plain by a pond. Stan let the cool breeze ruffle his shiny raven hair.

"Kyle?" He glanced at his creation.

Kyle blinked before returning the gaze. "Yes?" He asked.

"Do you know how to sing?" Stan looked at the pond, entranced by the ripples that flew across the crystal clear surface.

"No. Show me." Kyle urged.

Stan nodded and obliged, singing a woeful story about a prisoner longing for a beautiful girl on the other side of his fence. The two would share paper-plane notes, by which they would throw over the fence for the other to read. At the end of the song, the boy is sentenced to death, never getting to know his love's name.

Kyle looked interested before miming the words. His voice was flat, though, emotionless. It made Stan furious. If he couldn't even sing, then he would never grow his own Kokoro, his own heart. That's when the scientist decided something. He would create a heart for his machine.

Day after day, he studied his machine. He kept notes and stayed up 'till the early hours to finish some progress. He never neglected his creation, though. He spent time with his friend, talking and just enjoying his company. Years passed, and Stan became older. Distress continued, but time was not infinite for life. He remembered the day Kyle died, while staring at his creation.

XXX

_He and his best friend had been playing on their school basketball court when the redhead suddenly doubled over in a coughing fit. _

_"Kyle, are you okay?" Stan asked, concern shrouding his face._

_Kyle coughed even more, his hand clutching at his chest like every breath needed more and more effort and energy that he didn't posses. _

_"Kyle, answer me!" Stan begged, tears now welling at the corners of his eyes. _

_Kyle hacked again, but this time, he coughed up a suspicious red liquid. Blood. _

_"Kyle, you're gonna be alright!" Stan yelled, picking his friend up and beginning to race to the hospital. "Don't leave me!" _

_Kyle coughed again. Scarlet blood littered Stan's sweater, but the boy could care less. Suddenly Kyle spoke again; "Stop." _

_Stan halted to a stop and glanced down at his best friend. Kyle's face was a deathly pale, his eyes dull and blank. _

_"Kyle, we need to get you help!" Stan pleaded._

_"I'll miss you, Stan." Kyle said softly._

_"No! You are going to make it, god dammit!" Stan argued._

_Kyle laughed, it was no more than a hoarse chuckle that had to be interrupted by an occasional cough, but to Stan, it was perfect. _

_"Stan, I'm sick." Kyle shook his head forlornly. "I've been recently diagnosed with a terminal illness. Doctor said that I could drop like a fly at any time. Lucky I decided to drop when I was with you." Kyle forced a smile. Tears flowed down the frail boy's face. _

_"No, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening!" Stan cried._

_"There's nothing that can stop fate, Stan." Kyle said calmly, pressing his palm against Stan's face. _

_"What do we do then?" Stan shook his head helplessly. _

_"Enjoy it." Kyle said simply. _

_Stan forced a smile before settling down against a wall to have his last-ever conversation with his super-best-friend. _

XXX

Stan felt a stray tear escape his eye as he remembered his talk. It consisted of reminiscing of their adventures and the good times they shared. It ended with Kyle closing his eyes on Stan's lap and never opening them again.

Stan immediately rushed over to his machine and embraced it tightly. Kyle just looked forward. When Stan realized that Kyle would not return the hug, he pulled away, looking into the automaton's eyes. He could still see it. He could still see himself in those eyes. He could still see Kyle in those eyes. Did that mean nothing to his emotionless machine? Did it mean nothing that he did his best?

Stan looked into Kyle's eyes. "What does that existence mean to you?" He nearly screamed at his automaton.

Kyle closed his eyes and softly replied, "My existence is because of you. It means that because of you, I can try."

Stan nodded and pulled away. He had to create Kyle a heart. He had to.

Time was not infinite for the young inventor. Over many years, he grew old. He never abandoned his dream, though. He became slowly older, while Kyle, unable to age, stayed in his eternal youth. Then that one day arrived. He finished Kyle's heart. His Kokoro.

That day, with his purpose in life complete, he walked outside. He travelled to the tree he and Kyle had planted years prior. The beautiful blossom tree had grown exceptionally. It was a lovely place for Stan to finally rest. Stan leaned against the tree and his vision began to go hazy. Darkness flooded his mind as he slowly began to ascend into eternal rest.

A lonely automaton stared out into the sky. It had been two years since he'd seen Stan. Why had his master left? Kyle walked back in the house before noticing something, Stan's computer.

"What had Stan been making?" Kyle wondered aloud.

The boy walked closer to the computer and placed his hand on the desktop. Suddenly, a jolt of electricity shot through him. Kyle felt something hitch in his mechanical throat, and he felt a foreign beating in his chest. Suddenly, he felt a wet stream coming from his eye. Tears flowed heavily from the robot, not stopping. His pale hands trembled softly.

"Is- Is this the 'Heart' Stan wished for me to have so badly?" Kyle asked, his lips trembling.

Kyle glanced outside. Colorful blossom petal filled the air. At once, a light, airy, feeling erupted in his chest. Is this what Stan wanted him to feel so very much? Kyle burst outside, a new energy erupting in him. He lifted his arms into the air and laughed for the first time.

"Oh, Stan! So this is what happiness is!" Kyle said cheerfully. Realization hit him. "Stan?"

Kyle glanced at the large tree that sat in the yard. He had planted that along with Stan. Now, beautiful red flowers bloomed around the roots. Kyle skipped over and knelt down, gingerly picking the flowers for Stan. Not knowing his master had passed away right under the tree, Kyle kept picking the flowers. After he had picked a final blossom, Stan's gray skin was revealed. Kyle screamed as his eyes nervously crawled up to Stan's dead face.

"No! Stan, wake up! I have my heart now!" Kyle begged. No response from Stan.

"_Please_..." Kyle whimpered. A heavy feeling weighed in his newfound heart. Sorrow was horrid. He didn't want any emotions if they had to include this terrible feeling. Tears erupted from his tightly shut eyes, and he shook like a leaf.

"You don't have to cry now, Stan..." Kyle cried, "Please, wake up..."

Kyle crumpled against one of the large roots, his head in between his legs. This must have been why he was born. Surely it is lonely by oneself.

"Why..." Kyle whimpered. He couldn't understand why he didn't grasp why he couldn't understand these feeling earlier, when he could have shared them with Stan.

"_Why_...?"

XXX

Stan found himself floating in a dark abyss. Suddenly, images flashed in front of his eyes. Creating Kyle, Planting his tree, Teaching him how to sing. Making his heart.

"The first miracle..." Began a voice that Stan recognized as his own, "Was that he was born."

Stan remembered the long hours he put into creating his automaton, his machine, his creation.

"The second miracle..." He continued softly as more and more silent images passed him, "Was the time we spent together."

Stan remembered planting the tree, spending time at the pond, and teaching Kyle how to sing.

"The third miracle..." Stan trailed off. He had no third miracle.

"I don't believe that the third miracle has happened yet." A voice spoke behind him.

Stan whirled around and he finally seen him. Kyle. Kyle stood proudly, and he hadn't aged a day. The color in his skin returned, and his proud stance was restored.

"Kyle!" Stan said, on the verge of breakdown.

"Sorry, Stan. You'll have to wait just a bit longer." Kyle said sadly. "There's someone who needs you more than I do."

Stan was heartbroken. He had waited so long, only to be told he had to wait longer? It wasn't fair! But surely enough, Kyle's form began to dissipate and in his place, a bright light flooded into Stan's eyes. He seen his creation... Crying? Had he really done it? Had He really given his machine a heart?

XXX

Stan pulled himself up, only to realize that he was now younger again, his radiant face glowing in the sunlight. He looked at Kyle's crying form then did the thing that he had wished to do do for so long. He tackle-hugged Kyle.

Kyle fell on the ground with a thump, slightly dazed. The weight above him receded and as Kyle picked himself up, he seen Stan. Young as ever. Kyle felt a heat creep up on him, flushing his face red.

Stan grinned. "Hi, Kyle. Did I miss anything?" He asked cheerfully.

"My heart, Stan! I have my heart now!" Kyle yipped.

"You-you really do?" Stan asked, disbelief covering his face.

Kyle leaned into Stan and hugged him for the first time, holding him in a tight embrace. After so long, he pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Kyle asked.

"Better." Stan nodded cheerfully.

Kyle smiled warmly at his inventor before glancing back up at the big tree. "Come on, Stan! Let's climb the tree!" He said.

"Bet I can beat you to the top!" Stan challenged.

"No way!" Kyle argued back, but by then, Stan was already scaling the tree. "Hey, you little sneak!" Kyle laughed, climbing up as well.

Stan made it up first, resting on a particularly low, thick branch. Kyle rested next to him, leaning on his shoulder. A light breeze passed them, making the tree shed more of its' petals. Rosy pink leaves showered over the two.

"Kyle, do you know how to sing yet?" Stan asked, tilting his head.

"S-sing?" Kyle scrunched his brow.

"Yeah. Sing." Stan replied.

Kyle cleared his throat before attempting to sing once more. The result was a melodious song about an angel who had fallen in love with a human. The angel, bound by law, could not love this human. So in turn, the angel made a deal with the devil to make her human. So the angel and human fell in love. But the angel's fiancé had flared with jealousy and killed the beautiful human.

"You can sing again!" Stan cheered happily.

Kyle grinned and settled his head in the crook of Stan's neck. "I like having a heart." He said softly.

"Come on, Ky. Let's watch the sunset." Stan urged, climbing back down the tree.

Kyle nodded and followed his master down the tree. When the two stopped at the base by a patch of flowers, Stan sat down and looked at the orange sky. Kyle sat down next to him. Suddenly, Kyle hitched and his metalwork shuddered. Stan looked at the machine with worry in his eyes.

"Stan, what's going on?" Kyle wondered as a creaking came from the gears inside of his chest.

Stan watched in disbelief as his precious machine started to short, making less fluid motions and creaking.

_"S-Stan_!" Kyle begged, watching himself deteriorate.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Stan said, looking at the ground in defeat. "I think your inner-workings are failing."

"W-why?" Kyle asked in hysterics.

"I suppose you were never made to contain a heart, Kyle." Stan said sadly.

"What can we do?" Kyle asked, his wiring shutting down.

"_Enjoy_ _it._" Stan murmured, resting against the tree And closing his eyes.

* * *

_Stan finally gave into his end, disappearing under a barrage of blossoms. He gave Kyle the inheritance of solitude, and the key to the world's most amazing miracle. _

_But it only lasted a moment. The 'Kokoro' was far to big for the automaton._

_Unable to withstand that weight, the machine shorted and was never to wake again. However, it's face was filled with a smile._

_He looked like an angel._


End file.
